


Sacrifice From the Kindest of Hearts

by paintedgold_sprinkledblack



Series: Even Saviors Need Saving [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, BC HEAVY SPOILERS, Don't read unless you've finished KH3, I'm here for sorikai, KH SPOILERS!!!, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers!, Kingdom Hearts III, NOMURA YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE, Or don't mind spoilers, Ouch, Riku Centric, Sokai, Sorikai - Freeform, and ven and sora, and xion and sora, don't think twice??? more like ouch that hurt me three times, everyone is sad bc sora, i also love the roxas and sora connection, it's too bad kairi and riku engaged ZERO PERCENT IN KH3, sora has two hands, sora is the softest boy, the three of them are beautiful together, this is his thoughts during the last scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedgold_sprinkledblack/pseuds/paintedgold_sprinkledblack
Summary: Riku saw the silhouettes of his best friends upon the Paopu Tree and foolishly allowed himself to feel relief.And then two became one."Fate is Fickle."





	1. And Then Two Became One

**Author's Note:**

> There are some HEAVY Kingdom Hearts III spoilers here - so turn back if you haven't finished the game!! This is your warning here!
> 
> POV - Riku. 
> 
> I'm still 100% sad about the end of KH3. When I thought I was finally getting over it, I saw this KH GMV on Youtube that made me feel all the feels. I'll leave the link below! (I also do NOT own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, this is completely fanmade.)
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmuvL2ZE7hw&t=0s&list=LLX9a57mW7SrwQQBM-iUkLOQ&index=6
> 
> Youtube: Emi Lavoie

_Fate is fickle._

 

Riku was reminded dully of eighth grade English. His class had been reading a series of short stories in which ‘Fate’ was described wildly different from author to author. They then had to choose which version they agreed with and why. Riku had found the lesson stupid, and paid little attention. In his mind at the time, “fate” wasn’t even a thing.

 

_Fate would never dictate his life, he was the only one who had a say in his actions and his path._

 

 

However, his mind now traveled to that exact day as he gazed over the word “fickle”.

 

The silver-haired boy could now see the truth.

_It was._

 

_Fate WAS fickle._

 

_It was messy and ever-changing and unbiased and random and unforgiving and - it had led him and everyone else to the horror unfolding in front of their very eyes._

 

* * *

 

 

It was twilight on the islands, the sky a beautiful orange, reflecting off the water and giving a seemingly magical glow to the world. Riku had felt a twinge in his chest when he realized _he had actually missed it._

 

Friends, old and new, were honestly...all over the place. From frisbee and sand sculpting to racing, splashing in the water, or merely talking while enjoying the view. Laughter and excited dialogue rang brightly over the waves calmly rolling against the beach, a cool breeze taking the edge off the heat. Roxas and Terra were speaking passionately about something a few feet from him, their over the top hand gestures and wide eyes making Riku chuckle at the exchange.

 

One of Riku’s favorite memories to date was the moment Ven and Roxas officially introduced themselves to each other.

 

Roxas just stood with his mouth gaped open, his expression beyond confused. Ven was flushed a bright pink and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a grin spreading across his face.

 

_“Sorry! I was asleep for so long I didn’t realize just how many people were in Sora’s heart! We’re like twins! What hand do you wield your Keyblade in-”_

 

_“I can actually duel-wield! Though my right hand is my dominant.”_

 

_“Whaaaaaa?!”_

 

The two clicked almost immediately after, and it was heartwarming to see all of these people who met, fought, and befriended one another in the strangest of circumstances.

 

The teenager was broken from thought at the sound of Donald screeching over the frisbee that unsurprisingly destroyed the head of the sand castle of himself. Hayner, Pence, and Olette tried to subdue their laughter at the raging duck, while Ven ran over and began to profusely apologize.

 

 

King Mickey came rushing over to calm his comrade down when both Donald and Goofy beamed with joy, apparently over the accident, and bolted forward, looking at something out in the water.

 

 

“It’s Sora and Kairi!”

 

 

Riku let out a breathless gasp and he snapped around to confirm Goofy’s words. He could hear everyone fall silent, turning their attention to see for themselves.

 

_They were there._

 

Sitting on the Paopu tree overlooking the vast ocean that the three of them sat around for years and years. The sunlight reflected around them, their frames only silhouettes, but there was no mistaking it.

 

**_They’re home!_ **

 

While the calm that followed their last battle had been enjoyable, just as much as seeing the worlds safe once more, Riku had felt a heavy pit of anxiety and uneasiness pressing on his chest at all times. There had been no sign of either of them for several days, and though his friends made for a good distraction from him just taking off looking for them, every day that passed was another day closer Riku was to booking it.

 

 

He trusted Sora. He really did, more than anyone in fact. He knew that the boy would do everything in his power and ability to get both him and Kairi home safely. He tried to send as much light and hope he could to wherever Sora was, but he honestly felt a little useless staying back. It was a foreign feeling for him to be the one left at the islands this time.

 

He smiled brightly, letting his relief roll over him in waves.

 

That was… Until everything unraveled.

 

The celebration that was about to ensue was cut short. Riku’s smile slowly faded, his eyebrows knitted tightly together in confusion.

 

_They had both been there._

 

_BOTH of them._

 

_So why was it that…_

 

**_Why… Did Sora just disappear?!_ **

 

His thoughts acting like a trigger, something within Riku reacted. The sound of glass shattering. Pain. Tearing, aching pain jabbed his heart ruthlessly, effectively knocking the air from his lungs. The end of the warm summer day suddenly felt like standing in a white-out blizzard.

 

No words were uttered, but Riku could tell the others felt it as well. Gasps and shocked murmurs were exchanged, the finality of the situation left the boy’s body heavy like lead.

 

**_Fate is fickle._ **

 

 

Riku knew the dangers of Sora choosing to search for Kairi. He knew what could happen when allowing your heart to be so vulnerable, and so close to the Darkness. Awakening a sleeping heart was a difficult feat in the best of circumstances, anything could go wrong.

 

Mickey had said it. He’d tried to stop Sora. If his heart was too weak by the time he awoke Kairi, if the action went awry, he was done for. Even with a Princess of Light.

 

 

_I should have gone with him! I should have done more! Kairi and Sora are my best friends! This can’t be happening!_

 

 

It wasn’t until Riku physically saw Kairi crying, hands hiding her face and her shoulders shaking uncontrollably that he found the ability to move. After stumbling forward a few steps, he tore into a sprint towards the bridge, launching himself onto the smaller island. He thought he could hear someone call his name and the sound of someone crying loudly. Or maybe somebodies. Through his heart pounding in his ears, everything else died out. His eyes were locked onto Kairi as he pushed himself to run faster.

 

 

_Maybe there was another explanation. Maybe this really isn’t what I think it is-_

 

_“Kairi!”_

 

 

Ducking below the large tree branch he skidded to the girl’s side, Riku tentatively put his hand on her shoulder. Her body stiffened, the action causing her to cry harder.

 

“R-Riku,” she sobbed, jumping to the ground and all but collapsing into the older boy’s arms. She gripped his shirt tightly enough her knuckles went white, shaking so hard it felt like she was vibrating.

 

Any strength Riku had recovered in his body since the final fight against Xehanort disappeared like a candle that had its flame blown out. His knees buckled and the two friends both fell to their knees, gripping each other painfully tight, as though they’d both also fade to nothing if they let go.

 

It took all of five seconds to successfully take their world and snap it in half. Nothing would ever be the same.

 

Nothing _could_ ever be the same.

 

 

Sora saved _everyone!_

 

He’d run around the Keyblade Graveyard like a madman, jumping into every fight, and saving everyone he could. He helped people he knew, people he didn’t know, people who were actively trying to kill them. He was a light that could honestly see the good in everything. He never discriminated against wanting to lend a hand, he could fight someone while simultaneously trying to get them to open their heart up to him. He saved the worlds from falling to Darkness... _again!_

 

 

Sora had never asked for this. _For any of it._ Yet, he so gracefully accepted that burden and the burden of others.

 

_No! Not Sora. Anyone but him. Please, let this be a dream! Let this be a mistake!_

 

Riku realized he had begun to cry himself, and that realization only made him weep harder. Kairi was borderline shrieking at this point, her face buried into Riku’s chest.

 

 

There was nothing either of them could say, the pain in his heart made clear what happened. The weight on Sora had been too much, and it finally broke him. Honestly, there had been signs. Since the Mark of Mastery exams, Sora had been much more reserved. He grew more serious, quieter even. He frowned more, his dazzling smile shown less and less. The worry and anxiety clear in his expression. The sad and distant look when he spoke of his weaknesses. Riku saw the changes, he saw the change in his gaze, the way his eyes darkened over time.

 

 

The last time he’d witnessed Sora’s eyes beam like the sun was when he managed to find Riku and Mickey before Aqua wiped them out.

 

_‘I made it!’_

 

 

_Sora was so happy when he was able to help Mickey and me. He was full of determination when fighting Aqua, pleading and begging her to fight against Xehanort, to come home with us. Smiling softly, promising her it would be okay._

 

There had been a moment of panic when Aqua fell into the water and into swirling pool of darkness, Sora selflessly diving in after her. When he finally came to the surface, Aqua tightly in his arms and coughing for help...Riku couldn’t help but feel amazement at Sora’s strength.

Physically, and mentally.

 

He truly respected his best friend.

 

_But there was always a limit. A limit to the smiles, a limit to the cheerfulness._

 

_Sora pushed that limit. It was a strength, the strength it took to win._

 

_However… The brighter the light, the darker the shadow becomes._

 

 

_And Sora...he..._

 

 

Riku had been ignorant, thinking Sora’s joy was an endless supply, his stamina everlasting, his heart unbreakable.

 

 

He honestly didn’t know how Sora stayed so strong for so long, but now it was obvious that it was finite. Everyone’s heart was capable of being pushed to the edge. Sora dealt the blow to Terra, successfully awakening him separating Xehanort from his heart. He had been beside Riku as his Replica screamed about being the “Real One”. He was at Ven’s side when Vanitas came for him. He stopped Xion from making the horrible mistake of destroying Lea. He connected to Roxas in the nick of time.

 

 

And then...Xehanort broke Kairi to pieces and Riku watched in horror as the last of Sora’s light in his eyes had been snuffed out. The way he screamed in pure agony and rage as he flung himself recklessly at Xehanort, only to be thrown painfully back to the earth below. He trembled from the pain of the hit, his eyes glistening with tears, crying _‘why?!’_

 

He came out victorious, but it wasn’t enough.

 

It wouldn’t be enough until Kairi was home safe.

 

He shed tears and blood for everyone, and in the end…

 

Sora was the one who didn’t come home.

 

 

“R-Riku! Oh...oh God, _he’s gone! His heart!_ T-this is all my f-fa-fault! Why did he come?!”

 

 

Riku choked out a sob, pulling Kairi as close as physically possible.

 

“You know...he wouldn’t have just let you go. He...he wouldn’t...He couldn’t let that h-happen...he wanted to save everyone. _He loves you, Kairi.”_

 

 

A painful scream emitted from Kairi, the utter devastation in her cry cracking Riku’s heart further. He was falling apart, and he couldn’t remember a time where he completely broke down so openly and without shame. He had felt pain in his heart before, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

 

_“Sora! You...You can’t...you can't be_ _gone! Please...NO!”_

 

 

The sun was nearly set at this point. The stars began to awaken, the sky darkened into a deep violet, leaving a blue tint to the beach. Riku chanced a look over to his friends, all of which were either collapsed onto the sand in embraces or standing in shock with wide disbelieving eyes.

 

 

Nobody could find the will to leave that night, or even retreat to the main island.

 

 

Axel had himself positioned to hold both Xion and Roxas in a tight embrace, the girl grasping her chest and silently crying, the boy leaning into Axel’s shoulder, staring off into space with red-rimmed eyes, his breath coming in short rasps.

 

 

Ven had completely lost it by the time Terra and Aqua aided both Riku and Kairi back to the beach. He fell to his knees and let out a broken wail, and had been whispering apologies ever since. Aqua had burst into tears herself at the sight of her dear friend falling apart, pulling him into her arms and murmured a familiar song in his ear, swaying them both back and forth. Terra ruffled Ventus’ hair lovingly, sitting to the other side of the boy with a beyond troubled expression.

 

 

As if that wasn’t bad enough, when Riku’s gaze finally found Donald and Goofy, he was sure the remains of his heart was crushed to dust. Riku knew what Sora meant to them both, for the past several years they _raised him._ There were times in which they truly only had each other, they had been through and seen so much together. The way Sora spoke of them during his time home, the sparkle in his eyes when he spoke of their adventures. Sora loved them and it was more than obvious they felt the same.

 

 

Both of them were quieter than Riku had ever witnessed as they faced away from everyone, watching the waves while they held each other tightly. He couldn’t see their faces, and honestly didn’t want to; there was definitely tears and Riku couldn’t handle it. Luckily, Mickey approached them from behind and rested his hands on each of their shoulders, speaking softly as his ears deflated in sorrow.

 

 

 

The breeze lightly whispered the reminder that the one who saved them all…

 

_Was gone._

 

 

The sun was completely hidden now, the only light emitting from the moon and the light from other worlds shining brightly. Riku couldn’t help but wish it was overcast and raining. Just like the night Destiny Islands fell to darkness.

 

 

Kairi was resting her head on his legs, understandably exhausted from all that happened. He knew she was awake from the soft whimpers and sniffles, to which he continued to rub her back comfortingly.

 

 

 

Riku could only stare at the soft rolling waves ignited by the moon with steely eyes. Silent tears still tracked down his face, but his face was in a deep scowl of determination.

 

 

The word **‘fickle’** played over and over again on loop in his mind, but he remained unwavering by what he knew he needed to do next.

 

 

 

 

_**I’m going to get him back.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**...Sora. I’m coming.** _


	2. And Then Two Became Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! 
> 
> GOLY I'm sorry it took so long writing this chapter. I rewrote quite a few parts, took some stuff out. 
> 
> I'll be honest, I know the basics of the plot from TWEWY, but I have yet to play the actual game, so I might be off on some stuff here. I also know that Verum Rex/Yozora will have more of a storyline in the next KH game, but since there's not a lot to go on and this chapter was already getting SUPER LONG, I cut the portion that had Yozora around. 
> 
> This was really just a story I wanted to write that revolved around our main group. 
> 
> (However, I did throw a few hints in through Joshua's dialogue about the 'strange occurrences'...Maybe it has something to do with MoM...heu heu heu >__> )
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not super satisfied with how I wrote some of this, but I did the best I could! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

* * *

 

 

Riku had an eye twitch that he dedicated and named ‘Sora’, as it was something only the spiky-haired punk could trigger.

  


For two months now his eye has done nothing _but twitch._

  
  


Riku went to so many new worlds, ones in which Sora had been to already. Hearing people talk of him, walking through the same streets and forests that he did, it was insanely painful. Even more so when Kairi joined him in his scouring of their missing friend.

 

He met Aladdin and Genie, both saying they hadn’t seen Sora in almost a year. They were disheartened, and so was Riku, but he pushed on.

 

He and Kairi met Rapunzel and Eugene. They immediately knew she must be a Princess of Light, making a note to keep tabs on their world. Their faces dropped when Riku explained the situation, the girl close to tears.

 

_‘I’m sorry, we haven’t seen him for a couple of months now. We’ll keep our eyes peeled...but please, when you find him, let us know he’s alright…’_

 

He was nowhere to be seen in Belle’s world, or Mulan’s.

 

Neither Riku or Kairi new just how close the boy had gotten to some of these people. Belle immediately started to cry, saying how she felt as though something happened to him. The Beast of course reacted in anger, but the pain and sorrow were etched clearly in his expression.

 

Mulan took a more hopeful approach, as the two had fought side by side together in countless fights.

 

_‘He has overcome so many obstacles. I have no doubt in my mind he will find his way back home. That’s the kind of kid Sora is! Shang and I will keep a lookout. If there’s anything we can do to help, we’ll be here. Be careful, and don’t push yourselves too hard.’_

  


Stitch also didn’t know where he was and turned into a complete wreck after Axel let the small alien know the situation. Stitch had already been concerned, as Sora hadn’t summoned him as of late. A very young girl, Lilo was unhappy about him being so upset, apparently throwing her flip-flop at Axel’s face. She was quick to apologize when Xion told her why he was sad.

 

Axel and Roxas even went through the Realm of Darkness fairly frequently, going as far as they could before having to turn around.

 

Hayner, Pence, and Olette kept constant watch in Twilight Town, checking around town and the Haunted Mansion every day.

 

Leon and the Restoration Committee did the same in Radiant Garden.

 

That one was the worst of all, both Riku and Kairi present to watch the group fall apart. They had known Sora the longest since Destiny Islands fell, meeting them all even before Donald and Goofy.

 

Riku tried not to think about that. He couldn’t allow himself to.

 

The more traveling he did, the more he truly realized just _how many hearts Sora was connected to._

 

_His love for others knows no bounds._

 

Donald and Goofy were also looking in worlds the three of them had visited, even deciding to go back to some worlds as far back as their journey started. Neverland, Wonderland, Deep Jungle, Traverse Town, Halloween and Christmas Town. They also made sure to check Olympus and the Coliseum (several times, actually. Hercules had become a great friend to the three of them, and went both to update the God and ask if he’s found anything).

  
  


The two of them left their world again, their families. Yet they still worked so tirelessly, and if Riku had the courage he’d tell them how much he admired them. Their love and endless courage were one of Riku’s driving motivators. He and Kairi would meet up with them both to check-in and compare trips. Riku felt as though he owed them _something_ for all they’d done, so he’d buy everyone a hot meal before going their separate ways again.

 

It was one of the toughest and most comforting meetups Riku consistently had. On one hand, it made his heart feel like shards of glass when he saw their faux happy expressions, knowing how they must feel deep down.

 

On the other hand...they hadn’t given up. They weren’t giving up. They didn’t look like that ever would.

 

So neither would Riku.

  


He, Roxas, and Ven went to the Caribbean to find a highly drunk Jack. They were surprised at the _lack of surprise_ on his face. A deep knowing frown had settled on his expression instead, and gave the three of them a swig of his liquor to “calm the nerves” (Ven gagged, it was almost funny).

 

_‘Aye, that Sora. He’s a good one. Knew somethin’ mighta happened t’ him...all of you have got yourselves good hearts as well, ‘e won’t be gone for long with mates like you.’_

 

For all that Sora spoke of Jack and his world, Riku understood why the boy loved the place so much. The drunk pirate may have rough edges, but he was soft underneath it all. Not to mention...being there reminded Riku of the islands. When he thought about it, there were a lot of parallels between the two.

  


**_‘But how far could a raft take us?’_ **

  


**_‘Who knows? If we have to, we’ll think of something else.’_ **

  


_Does he love this world because of the similarities?_

  


It was small moments like that in which Riku would allow himself to cry in the late hours of the night. It was small moments like that where Kairi would burst into tears on the spot.

 

The more time that passed, the more frantic he became. There were no leads and any clues were dead ends. No one could find him, nobody had seen him.

 

And every day was harder than the last.

  


**_I miss him so much._ **

 

**_I just want him back._ **

 

**_Please, give me a sign. Anything._ **

  


The pale-haired teenager also found himself in multiple battles of people giving into the darkness in their hearts, hate and rage so strong the Heartless they produced was nothing less than horrifying (he couldn’t help but imagine what kind of Heartless _he would have made_ back in the day).

 

_Is this what Sora experienced with Donald and Goofy all the time? No, they must have fought even more. The Nobodies have lessened in numbers, same as the Heartless, but there’s still so many._

 

_So many people with a blinding light in their hearts, others the exact opposite._

 

Even after everything they’d all been through, how much time Riku had spent away from the islands, the entire experience was daunting.

  


Just when he started to feel hopeless...

  


Riku’s determination and relentless searching finally paid off.

  


**_He found Sora._ **

  


Well... _sort of._

  


The past several days were some of the strangest of Riku’s life; everything morphing together leaving the teenager utterly confused.

  


He ended up in a world, or...inside a videogame? He had no clue what to call it in all honesty, and that wasn’t even the strangest part.

 

Sora had _shown Riku the game._ The main character was more than eerily similar to himself. _It pretty much_ **_was him_ ** _._ And somehow, he ran into this guy (Yozora his name was). The initial meeting did not go over very well, to say the least. ‘Not Riku’ came swooping, several large mech suits chasing behind him.

 

They both fought to fend them off, somehow coming out victorious. Then Yozora attacked Riku, who could only try to explain that _no he was not fake, and no he wasn’t some sort of clone sent to kill him._

 

To add on to the weirdness, a far too familiar face was the one to defuse the situation.

 

Joshua.

 

While glad to see a familiar face, it caused unease to build in his chest.

 

He already knew why Riku was there and explained Sora was in the Reapers’ Game and had completed his fifth day mission. If he could successfully complete the sixth and seventh day and win against the Game Master, he would regain his life. Riku only knew the basics of the ‘game’ from his Mark of Mastery Exam, but he was also capable of putting two and two together. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Joshua said he became involved in the situation as there seemed to be ‘strange occurrences’ surrounding the boy. He said it felt like he wasn’t fully in Shibuya’s Underground, but dancing on a line between there and someplace else. He had never seen anything like it and appeared massively peeved while speaking.

 

So Riku, of course, went into full panic mode. It clashed and battled against his relief of hearing _Sora wasn’t gone yet,_ but now was neck deep in a whole new pile of bullshit...and Riku couldn’t do anything about it. He was completely powerless to help, and that was the number one thing that he absolutely could not stand.

 

_What does he mean he’s on the line between Shibuya and another place?! Joshua doesn’t even have an answer! What is going on?_

 

_What could he be facing right this very second?_

 

_He’s only going on day six? He’s been gone just over two months now. How can that be?_

 

_Did he...he didn’t lose several times already, did he? Shit, what could they have taken from him?_

 

_His friends._

 

_They probably wiped his memories._

 

_But if he lost...he’ll never get those connections back._

 

_This is not good. This is so, so, so not good._

 

Even if every question couldn’t be answered, Riku wanted to know everything he _could tell him._

 

He practically begged Joshua to tell him how long Sora had been in Shibuya, and what the Reapers took from him. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to care about that anymore.

 

“Oh, he’s only been here the past week. I can also tell by the look on your face that you know what his entry fee was, and you are correct.”

 

Joshua’s answer did not make him feel any better (in fact, he found it increasingly hard to keep it together). If Sora had only gotten to the Underground almost a week prior, Riku could only guess that he had been trapped in the abyss for nearly the entire time he was gone. Something must have kept him tethered for as long as it could.

 

_That’s Sora for you._

 

Riku bit his lip to keep himself from crying. He’d done a lot of that lately, but he couldn’t help it. Kairi’s soft words flooded his mind.

 

_“It’s okay to cry, Riku. It’s okay to be sad.”_

 

Riku _was_ sad. Sora didn’t deserve any of what he’d been forced to endure. The thought of him in the deepest depths of darkness, unable to move or breathe. Pressure so intense it feels like it could crack bones. Riku truly hoped that experience didn’t follow him, that maybe without his heart he simply slept.

 

The conversation was diverted by oncoming gigas. Riku set aside the fact Yozora had been glaring at him for the past ten minutes and joined him to fight. Joshua let out a loud ‘ _ahem’,_ both boys turned around to see a portal open with half of his body sticking out.

 

“Are you coming?”

 

Neither wasted time to follow Joshua through, and on the other side was a much quieter area than the huge city landscape they’d just been in. They were now indoors as well, the warmth making Riku realize just how chilly it had been outdoors, his clothing damp from sprinkles of rain.

 

Joshua explained, only half concentrated on him, that they were in a place enemies would not find them where they were. The more Riku looked around, he noticed it actually seemed to be a house.

 

“You might as well kick back, it’ll be almost thirty-six hours before he completes the Game if he makes it that far.”

 

Riku felt nauseous as the thought.

 

Swallowing bile, he spent a moment searching for his voice.

 

“My friends...they’re all worried about him too. Could I call them and give them the news?”

 

He only got a shrug in return, so Riku took that as a ‘yes’ and wasted no time calling Mickey, eyes burning and his voice shaky. The words ‘I found him’ scraped the walls of this throat before sending the coordinates to his location. He ended the call by asking the King to call Kairi and tell her. He couldn’t bear to do it himself, not wanting to absolutely lose it (not yet anyway).

 

It ended up being a fruitless effort when he realized _everyone had come._ His tears renewed themselves, now rolling down his cheeks. Kairi raced up to him and pulled him into an embrace, also crying. It shouldn’t have been a shock though, they’d _all_ been on a desperate manhunt for the boy.

 

Joshua had removed himself from completely before they arrived, an irritated frown on his face at having his home filled with occupants. He said he’d stop by later, not to break anything, and not to make too much noise.

  


Ven took tentative steps towards the two, looking like he wanted to be hopeful.

 

“Is he going to be okay?”

 

Riku explained to the group as gently as he could put it. Joshua had put things fairly bluntly to him, but he was also aware of the Reapers’ Game. The others weren’t. Unfortunately, the longer he continued the more wide and horrified expressions became.

 

“Well, it’s cool to get a second chance at life, but that’s seriously messed up!” Axel gawked, before groaning into his hand.

 

“What really worries me though is the fact that something strange is circulating around Sora,” Roxas murmured, “that guy...whatever his name was. He said he didn’t even know?”

 

Riku chewed the inside of his cheek and nodded curtly. Kairi’s face lost color throughout the conversation, now clasping her hands together as though she was praying. She let out a long breath before turning her attention to Riku.

 

“We haven’t lost him. Not yet. If he’s still fighting, that means he hasn’t given up. So we’re not going to give up on him either. I believe in him.”

 

Her eyes shone with determination, her mouth set in a firm line.

 

Riku felt his lips twitch, curving upward into a smile. It felt almost foreign, as he hadn’t smiled since that day on the islands. It didn’t stop there though, heat formed in his stomach before a loud laugh broke through, quickly becoming uncontrollable.

 

Kairi flushed red at this, everyone else seemingly startled. Riku had to admit he must’ve looked insane at that moment, but that realization only made him laugh harder. He had to wipe a tear away before calming down.

 

“What’s so funny?” Kairi huffed, crossing her arms and looking at the silver-haired boy with a scowl.

 

“I-I’m sorry!” Riku gasped trying to catch his breath, “it’s just...you’re totally right Kairi. Thank you, that made me feel a lot better. Sora is as stubborn as they come, and I believe in him and his disposition of never giving up. We _will see him again.”_

  


Donald and Goofy both made verbal sounds of affirmation, beaming widely.

  


“That’s right! Sora’s our pal, and we owe him a bunch! We’ll have his back just as much as he has ours! With all of his connections, I’m sure he’ll be alright!”

 

“Goofy’s right! Sora’s clawed himself outta tougher situations than this!”

  


Kairi let out a wet laugh, nodding vigorously in agreement.

  


Aqua moved towards Riku and Kairi, placing her hands on each of their shoulders.

  


“The waiting will be the hard part for us, but it will pass. Let’s send everything we have to Sora, even if he can’t remember us right now. As long as he feels loved, there’s nothing he can’t face.”

  


* * *

  


Aqua ended up being correct.

 

The wait was _agonizing._

 

The others were holding up as well as could be expected.

 

Roxas must have picked up Riku’s habit of pacing, as he had been doing so for over an hour now. Xion chided at the boy to sit down, as it would still be over a day until they would all be reunited.

 

“ _I know!”_ he groaned, only slowing his movement slightly, “it’s just so annoying to have to sit around! I feel so powerless not being able to do anything.”

 

The silver-haired teenager inwardly chuckled. He and Roxas were so similar in personalities, it was astounding sometimes. Axel was the one who finally took the boy and steered him into a seat beside him, murmuring something in his ear. Whatever he’d said made Roxas deflate back into the chair, finally calming down. It remained silent between them all for a while, with the occasional tapping from Ven bouncing his leg.

  


It was a short time later that Joshua told them Sora had completed his mission and would move onto the seventh day. Breath no one realized they’d all been holding escaped in a collective relieved sigh. Riku tried not to bring attention to the fact that before the boy excused himself, his gaze darkened. He already had enough on his plate, he couldn’t allow himself to spiral into possibilities of _what_ or _who_ was pulling Sora into another place, something that couldn’t be explained.

  


Watching the minutes tick by, the hours slowly rolling to the next was the most anxiety-inducing feeling Riku had ever experienced. People took turns dozing off, Terra and Aqua went out in search of a place to get food (Riku warned them of possible enemies to ensure they’d take caution in watching their backs).

 

Kairi was becoming increasingly more agitated, restless as she moved from sitting, to standing, to staring out the window, sitting back down. Riku convinced her to close her eyes for a while, but he knew better than to expect she’d get any real rest. He was in that same boat too.

  


**_I can rest when he’s safe._ **

  


When Joshua finally came back, it was well into the next day. His expression was unreadable as he notified them Sora and his partner were in the match against the Game Master. He brought them to another location, apparently at the edge of the UG and RG, where they could reunite (he didn’t say it, but Riku could tell Joshua didn’t want them in his house anymore).

  


If everyone had appeared on edge before, they had officially become psychotic.

  


Joshua off-handedly told them he believed Sora would be just fine. He and his partner had a close call the night before, but something had ignited within the brunet and demonstrated some serious skill that saved them both.

 

“The Game Master this week is an asshole, but from what I’ve seen, it’s the assholes that Sora has the easiest time with.”

  


Everyone was on their feet now. Kairi was borderline panicking, focusing purely on keeping her breathing in control. Riku tried his best to comfort her, but he was fairing no better. His blood was icy, his hands trembling and clammy as he rested a hand on the girl’s back. He could hear a hushed snarky conversation between Donald and Goofy in the corner - mostly coming from Donald, which was no surprise at all (he really needed some anger management).

 

Namine was standing on the opposite end of the room beside a jittery Xion. Her sketchpad in hand as she was seemingly trying to keep the girl’s mind off things by drawing with her. The blonde-haired girl had spoken very little, Riku had actually forgotten she was there several times with how she seemed to keep herself separate from the group.

 

It was understandable. She was still learning how to...human. More so than the others. She had a more shy disposition, to begin with, not to mention a conversation the two had only a few days after Sora’s disappearance.

 

_‘You don’t have to hide your pain. You have a right to feel just as much as the rest of us.’_

 

_‘My connection with Sora was built on lies...I was technically considered an enemy at that point. I ruined his memories, practically destroyed his heart. You’ve known Sora for nearly your whole life...same as Kairi. Everyone has deeper connections with him, even those he was barely aware of until recently. My Other never truly faded. Kairi was still alive, even if in Darkness. If you need to be concerned about anyone right now...it’s Roxas and the others that lived in his heart. I don’t deserve your worry. You need to focus on the bigger picture. I’ll be okay…I’ll put my effort into easing the grief everyone else is feeling…’_

  


The exchange was fairly short, and Riku was unable to waver the girl’s resolve in the matter. He simply left things at letting her know she didn’t have to be alone anymore. That leaning on others wasn’t a form of weakness. It was something he knew he needed to work on as well.

  


Aqua and Terra were taking care of Ven, speaking to him in low soft tones while his voice, on the other hand, had gone up about ten octaves. Riku couldn’t make out any of their words besides an occasional squeak coming from the blonde. Terra ruffled his hair affectionately before Ven pulled them both into a ferocious hug.

  


Riku realized after a long moment that he’d been forgetting to breathe and let out a rattled sigh as slowly as he could to keep himself from losing control.

 

_Breathe._

 

_Breathe._

 

_Just breathe._

  


_Don’t pay attention to Roxas’ red eyes._

 

_Don’t pay attention to Goofy fiddling with his hands._

 

_Don’t pay attention to Kairi’s restlessness._

 

_Don’t pay attention to the weird look that just crossed Joshua’s face._

 

_Focus on breathing._

 

 _Focus on_ **_Sora._ **

 

**_Focus on sending all my heart to ensure he comes home._ **

 

**_He will come home._ **

  
  


As though his thoughts were prayers and some godly force finally granted his wish…

  


There was a flash.

  
  
  
  


And then _he was there._

  
  
  


**_Sora._ **

  
  


Riku could only hear the buzzing grow in his ears, his body tingling as his knees went weak.

 

The strangest sound he’d possibly ever made tore oddly from him as his eyed landed on chestnut spikes. Blue piercing eyes. A necklace that bore a crown symbol that he’d worn for years.

  


Silence flooded the room for one long, deafening moment.

  


Sora stared at the group with glassy eyes the size of saucers, his figure shaking as he lifted a hand cautiously out towards them. He was obviously injured, multiple cuts both old and new littered his face. A fresh headwound near his temple that colored the side of his face red all the way down to his chin. His left hand appeared to have a makeshift bandage wrapped around it haphazardly.

  


And then a dry sob escaped the boy who was _here_ and _alive_ , taking an almost unsure step forward.

  


_“I-it’s Sora. S-Sora’s here.”_

  


Kairi’s words snapped the world back into motion, she and Riku breaking into a near sprint across the room where their dearest friend met them.

  


Then their arms found their way around him, and Riku too felt as though he’d been brought back from the dead. The black and white life he’d been living for the last few months finally bursting back into color.

 

_He’s here._

 

_This is real._

  


They crashed to their knees painfully, holding each other as tears fell like waterfalls and piercing cries of utter relief as once again,

  


Two became Three.

  


They clutched onto the boy as tightly as they could without causing further injury, to which Sora only tightened his grip. His face pressed into Riku’s chest, Kairi’s pressed into the soft spikes atop his head as they were forming a shield of protection around him.

 

Heartwrenching wails ripped from Sora’s already ravaged sounding throat, seemingly attempting to form words but could only convey through ragged whimpers as he crumpled even further into both of them.

  


Kairi merely repeated his name over and over again like it was a beautiful song no one was sure they would ever hear again.

  


“We’ve got you. We’ve got you. We’re here. You’re safe.”

  


“I-I’m...h-h-ome,” Sora sobbed.

  


He was.

 

**He was home.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Sora is home._ **

  
  


_And for now...that’s all that mattered._

  
  


_It mattered more than anything else in the entire world._

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. All the Pieces Lie Where they Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS, FRIENDS.
> 
> IT HAS BEEN A HOT
> 
> MINUTE.
> 
> I had SO MUCH of this already typed out - but I couldn't find a way to end it! I was at a complete loss/writer's block and made me frustrated so I benched the story until I could sort something out.
> 
> I still have my issues with this chapter and is a bit all over the place, but I really wanted to be inclusive of all of the characters. 
> 
> I only planned on writing three chapters, but I'll probably do one more after - and it might take a bit to figure out where I want to go exactly. I've got some ideas already written down luckily! I've just gotta smooth it out and find a semi-good way to work it. 
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry for the absence - I've barely written anything in the meantime as well.
> 
>  
> 
> I'mma put a warning right here: there is some swearing, so if that makes anyone uncomfortable you might wanna skip this story (as there has been swearing in the story already).
> 
> So golly gosh, here we go!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________

The first three days were fairly quiet. 

  
  


Several voiced their concerns regarding Sora’s lengthy sleep, but Master Yen Sid was quick to reassure everyone that his mind, body, and heart were all simply exhausted. He’d overexerted himself in the Keyblade Graveyard, and well...whatever happened after. 

  
  


There would be no clear answers while the only one that could supply them was asleep. 

  
  


Sora had sustained some gnarly injuries throughout his time in the Reapers’ Game. Most of which were healed through ‘pins’ provided for him to use during missions, the weapons all players used. However, they didn’t appear to be as reliable as a Cure from a Keyblade (which he was unable to wield during that time). 

  
  


They were easily fixed with Yen Sid’s magic. Abrasions and bruises already were gone, only a couple large enough to leave light scars, the most concerning had been the large gash to his hairline and one just above his hip. A broken hand mended efficiently with no risk of future problems. 

 

His skin was still sickly in appearance though, far paler than Riku had probably ever seen it. 

 

While still on the islands, he had been the darkest of the trio by far. It was mostly due to Sora’s tendency to nap on the beach when the sun was at its peak. Both Riku and Kairi scolded the boy regularly, who merely waved them off and promised he would take to at least snoozing in the shade (he didn’t). His complexion until late had still been more tan than his or Kairi’s but had only faded since departing from Destiny Islands. The thought still stung the silver-haired boy in guilt to this day.

 

Even after Sora’s year of sleep, his pallor hadn’t been so concerning that it caused Riku to worry about his health. 

 

But now,  _ Riku was worried about his health.  _

 

His manic behavior was for sure offsetting to his friends, but it was the only way to convince Riku that he was actually staring at Sora, he was actually seeing his chest rise and fall, he was visibly aware of every twitch and grimace. Sora was alive and it was real. 

 

The only sound Sora had made since returning to the Mysterious Tower was the occasional sigh when someone took his hand or ruffled his hair softly.

 

Despite Sora’s unending kindness, he was never one to show much affection physically. Surprise hugs from others would make the boy tense up for a few moments before relaxing into the embrace. Riku had always thought it a bit strange, although he wasn’t exactly one to go out of his way to hug someone either. 

 

And if Riku was being honest, when Sora did display his love through physical touch it felt all the more special. 

  
  


Friends would come and check on their spiky-haired savior throughout the day. Making sure to talk to him and let him know they were there. Whether it be through storytelling, reading, hand holding, keeping him up to date on everything and conversing with the unconscious Sora. There were several instances Riku swore he noticed a ghost of a smile curve at the corner of his mouth.

  
  
  


It had been a group decision to stay at Yen Sid’s until Sora was recovered enough to go home. Everyone was recuperating from all they’d gone through, an unspoken relief between them that there was someone  _ with someone, always.  _ No one could afford to be alone, and no one could afford to lie and hide their feelings.

  
  


They all understood, they all cared for each other, and that’s what made the hard times feel somewhat easier.

 

Some went out in pairs to check in on other worlds; telling Sora’s friends of his return, fending off straggling Heartless and Nobodies. Axel would disappear the same time every day, returning with ice cream for all (no one knew where he was getting all the munny from - he wouldn’t give a straight answer either). Several would stop by the Radiant Garden and spend time with the Restoration Committee, Leon and Yuffie even showing up one day with Aqua and Terra, a massive amount of food that was jam-packed with healing remedies supplied from Aerith. It helped Ven regain the strength he’d lost over his long time asleep, boosted the energy of the lethargic, diminished old aches and pains from stress and fighting.

  
  


Riku and Kairi though? The two of them hadn’t left their best friend’s side since their return. They had been extremely grateful when the old Master had set a temporary bed up in his own office so there were always at least three pairs of eyes on him. 

 

Donald and Goofy were always close by as well. They had only gone off world once to attend to matters at Mickey’s Kingdom, and while accepting immediately, Riku could see the worried looks they sent their companion before exiting. They had been far more reserved as of late, and it seemed apparent to the King as well. He had spoken to Riku one night that they needed to relax and see their families. They too had been running on nothing for several months, and he knew the only way to pull them from Sora’s side was to act like he had a job for them.

 

It was true. 

  
  


_ Everyone needed a minute to just  _ **_relax._ **

  
  


Sleep was a heavy issue every single night. Riku and Kairi were severely lacking rest from their constant vigil over Sora, but there was a handful of others that were understandably too anxious to close their eyes.

  
  


Ven was afraid he’d never wake back up. He never got a full nights rest, and it had shown long before Sora was found. The two boys were very similar in that regard, even when sleep-deprived with dark circles taking refuge under their eyes, their smiles always lit the world around them. 

 

When he was upset, Chirithy would stick to Ven’s side like glue. On first sight, Riku could tell the strange cat looking thing was a Dream Eater, more sentient than any other one he’d ever met. There was a story behind that one, as it appeared more like they didn’t just come across each other one day and become friends. It was like they already knew each other, and had recently reunited. Chirithy had a deep knowledge of the world around it, but Ven seemed completely ignorant. No one pushed for details. 

  
  


Aqua was panicked by the thought of awakening back in the realm of darkness, never having actually made it home. She was the most prone of the three to startle awake in a frenzy from nightmares. Yen Sid had made time to help the Master learn breathing exercises and searching for things that could ease her before bed, and when flashbacks occurred.

  
  


Terra’s issues came more in the morning, left in a state of confusion and unsure of the reality around him. After an incident involving a broken mirror and the older Keyblade wielder dissolving into tears in a locked bathroom - absolutely positive his eyes had been yellow - it had been agreed on that they’d have him wake the same time every day to ensure someone was by his side when he awoke.

  
  


With the help of Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Sora’s silly lovable dream eaters, they were at least able to find some comfort when night came around. If sleep still didn’t come, Namine would bring in her drawing utensils and spare sketch pads to distract them from their stress. She always lent an ear to those struggling and had slowly begun to open up herself. 

 

Aqua would sit outside with her sometimes and admire the flowers, the two were looking at taking up gardening.

 

Roxas tagged along frequently, always there to remind Namine she wasn’t alone anymore and could lean on others too. Her smiles in return growing more genuine, starting to jump into more conversations. Riku had overheard a fairly sassy comeback from the girl to something Terra had commented on the day before, earning a roar of laughter from Axel.

 

_ Oh god, she’s going to end up as snippy as Kairi.  _

  
  


 

Which lead to Sora’s heart trio.

 

Despite their own demons, their own nightmares and scars, they had been troopers through the whole ordeal.

 

 

On the fourth day...Sora took a bad turn. It was sudden, and the immediate reaction was to freak out. 

 

It was obvious the kid was in pain, rolled on his side and curled up, grasping at his tank top above his heart. Small whimpers and sweat building on his brow was enough for Riku to absolutely lose it. 

 

The three were there before he even realized he’d been shouting hysterically, inconsolable even with Yen Sid’s attempt to calm him.

 

Kairi was on her feet as well, crying loudly, one hand over her mouth while the other rested on her hip, walking in aimless circles.

  
  


He was exhausted. Kairi was exhausted. They barely slept, barely ate. Sora hitting this episode was the final straw. Roxas and Ven had to all but drag the two from the room to real beds.

  
  


_ “Ven, Xion, and I will watch him! Get some real sleep and eat! Donald and Goofy are going to watch you, so don’t try to pull anything!”  _

 

Roxas had a much more steely tone than Ven, who smiled sadly when he spoke.

 

_ “I promise, if anything changes, we’ll come to get you. Sora would be upset to know you’re not taking care of yourselves. So please, if not for yourselves, do it for him.” _

  
  


In any other scenario, Riku would have fought tooth and nail against them. His body and mind were too worn to even make his mouth work, stumbling stupidly beside Goofy who had taken on nearly all his weight. 

 

“You guys will feel better after some rest! Just lay your heads down and leave the rest to us! We’re not goin’ nowhere.”

 

Donald was waiting for them in their room, his arms crossed, foot tapping. Riku found this hilarious, managing a muttered ‘okay dad’ as he sat on the edge of the mattress to take his shoes off. The duck did not find it amusing, his glare intensified, the tapping becoming more pronounced. 

 

Xion was aiding Kairi along, who was fairing nearly as badly as Riku. He watched numbly as she eased the red-haired girl onto her bed oh so gently, whispering something with a warm smile that went unheard by anyone else. Kairi returned the gesture before finally relaxing back into her pillow. Xion tucked her in, leaving a glass of water on the side table before tiptoeing from the room. 

  
  


Riku felt someone pushing him back as well, but he couldn’t tell who it was as he fell into a deep sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Though he refused to admit it, Riku felt worlds better when he awoke. He even felt hungry, a complete turn around from where he’d been since the moment Sora’s labored breathing began. He felt more like himself, more calm, more in control. 

  
  


He would need to thank Roxas and Ven later on. 

  
  


He let out a ferocious yawn and stretched, blearily glancing at the clock on his side table.

 

7:49 am.

 

_ Shit. I’ve been asleep for nearly thirteen hours! _

  
  


Kairi had apparently awoken not too long before him, sitting with Aqua and Terra with breakfast in front of her. His stomach rumbled at the sight as he stumbled into the dining area. The brunette, who was the first to make eye contact with him nearly flung from his seat to grab him a plate as well, and Riku could only form a half yawned ‘thank you’ before seating himself next to his friend. Kairi looked much better as well, her eyes far less dazed than the last time he’d seen her. Her hair was damp, and it made Riku conscious of the fact it had been several days since his last shower as well.  

  
  


Donald and Goofy didn’t stray far, watching to make sure they cleared their plates as they collected dirty dishes. Goofy promised once that was done they could check on Sora. Riku made a mental note to bathe himself as long as his dear friend’s condition improved.

 

Donald mentioned in a tone that left no room for argument that the two of them would take breaks throughout the day to relax. Riku once again found himself wanting to argue, but the words Ven spoke to him rang clearly in his mind once more;  _ ‘Sora would be upset to know you’re not taking care of yourselves’.  _

  
  


Any snark that had built up on his tongue diminished, merely nodding to agree with the annoyed duck.

 

“So,” Riku piped up after completing the last bite of his eggs, “Is Sora doing any better?”

 

Oddly enough, warm smiles fell upon the occupants in the room, even Kairi. Aqua didn’t speak but reached into her pocket to retrieve her Gummiphone. Riku raised an eyebrow curiously as she passed the device to him, and what he saw made his heart melt into a pile of goo.

 

It was a photo.

 

 

Ven was napping with Sora, curled up against him, and an arm slung over his torso in a protective manner. Roxas was seated in a chair beside the bed, asleep with his head rested on the same pillow as his Other, their faces only inches apart. His hand was snaked into the chestnut locks affectionately, seemingly pulling the boy closer. Xion was on the other side of Sora towards the end of the bed, a book opened facedown into the covers, her arm sprawled over the boy’s legs. Axel was sitting on the floor, leaning against the mattress, his head lolled to the side and an arm resting on Roxas’ foot. All five wore looks of content in their sleep, and Riku was keenly aware that Sora’s coloring had evened itself out a bit. His complexion wasn’t as stark white as the sheets, and any evidence of discomfort in his expression had smoothed out. 

 

Riku found himself unashamed of the tears that blurred his vision, a soft gasp escaping him. 

  
  


“I want this one printed out,” he managed in a wet tone, “Sora wasn’t the only one waiting for this.”

 

“You bet!” Aqua grinned, turning the phone back to look at the photo once more, “they’re all so cute!”

  
  


_ They really are. _

  
  


He and Roxas weren’t on the best of terms. That was something he still had to live with, and even though the guilt knitted deeply in his core, he knew he couldn’t blame Roxas for any lasting anger over the harm he’d caused. To him and Xion.

 

The blonde understood why Riku did what he did, but that didn’t erase  _ how it had been done.  _ The two had a strange relationship, in which they were allies and could even consider each other friends, but in the same regard, Roxas had a zero percent bullshit tolerance when it came to Riku.

 

He told him how things were, blunt and borderline mean, but true. It was sort of refreshing in a weird way, as he’d been treated like glass since Sora disappeared. Having been treated in the same manner, Roxas and him found themselves bonding as of late (even if most of their conversations had a snarky overtone to them).

 

They both cared deeply about Sora, in completely different ways, but in the same way of ‘if you touch this soft child I will kill you’. 

 

He was still figuring out how he wanted to live, and what he wanted to do after all was said and done. If there would ever really be a true ‘after’. Riku hadn’t really given it any thought until one night at the Bailey in Radiant Garden, where Roxas spoke to him for the first time without even a hint of agitation.   

 

_ “Is a normal life even possible? Is balance? Or are we really just left waiting until the next ‘Xehanort’ comes around? Master Yen Sid seems to think there’s already some bullshit simmering in the background. We...we can’t do this without Sora...Riku, we’ve gotta find him.” _

  
  


It was odd, aside from Kairi, he actually spent the most time with Roxas. 

 

Again. Roxas was the first one to throw a sarcastic comment and threaten using physical force when annoyed, but at the end of the day, the blonde would only half begrudgingly pass him an ice cream. They didn’t even always speak, but the silence became more comfortable as time went on. 

  
  


Axel, since being completed, really had no negative words for anyone. He became possibly the most level-headed of them all at this point, a truly promising attitude for a future Master. He, of course, had his moments, frustration being his biggest enemy. After a particularly stressful day that involved another world with no leads to Sora, an argument with Isa, dropping his ice cream on the ground, and nearly attacking Xion after a bad nightmare; he took to screaming at bushes outside of the Mysterious Tower. He burnt them to a crisp while shouting ‘HOW DOES THAT FEEL?’ One loud and heartfelt conversation with Roxas later, and the fire user had finally cooled off. Even offering an apology to the brush that had been reduced to ashes.

 

He and Isa were still figuring out their groove again. The Organization had a tight leash on Saix for a long time, and certain behaviors were still deeply embedded within him. He didn’t spend as much time with everyone, and would sometimes fall off the grid for days. It was obvious he felt terrible about everything he’d done and felt uncomfortable being around the people he hurt. Seeing him feel so out of touch, it was difficult for anyone to hold a grudge, even the ones who directly worked with him. There was a girl that both friends were looking for, but no one was truly sure if she was even alive. It was a sensitive subject that was never brought up. 

  
  


Xion was an extremely kind individual. She held no malice towards Riku, or Isa for that matter (she honestly seemed more frightened of him in the beginning), and had been a guidepost for Kairi. She was extremely empathetic like Sora, and would also be found spending a lot of nights with Namine. The two had practically been joint to the redhead's side, and Xion was slowly finding herself as a person and who  _ she wanted to be.  _ Not a ‘puppet’, not a pawn. She learned she really enjoyed cooking and would head to Twilight Town once a day to learn some tips from the Little Chef. It was a bonding experience for her and Terra, who made dinner nearly every night for the group. 

 

For a Keyblade wielder though, Terra was seriously clumsy. Hearing crashing from the kitchen was no longer a surprise to anyone, a shrill ‘careful!’ and ‘I’m okay!’ following seconds later.

  
  


Ven? He was interesting, to say the least. Riku felt strangely protective of the boy for some reason. He was immensely sweet, his voice and eyes softer than Roxas’. There were some secrets and memories of his past that even he couldn’t remember, and even Ven had said he wasn’t sure if he  _ wanted  _ to know. Vanitas was still out in the worlds somewhere but hadn’t been seen since the Keyblade Graveyard. Ven almost wished for him to show up, wanting to reconcile with his darker self. He didn’t like how things were left between them.

 

With all the painful hurdles he had to clear, the utter joy he had of being back with his friends and being  _ alive _ was the best source of motivation for everyone. His light reached those even in their darkest moments and seeing the look on Sora’s face in the photo as Ven held him was beautiful.

 

The two of them would be fantastic friends after Sora woke up, Riku knew it from the bottom of his heart. 

  
  


He silently hoped to find them all in the same position when he entered Yen Sid’s office and felt a twinge of disappointment to find them awake. 

 

“How is he?” Kairi swooped over to the bed where Roxas was still sitting. He offered her a grin in return, passing Sora’s hand into hers.

 

“Much better. He almost woke up at one point and seems to be trying his damndest to open his eyes. Today might be the day!” 

 

Riku’s eyes burned as he ruffled Sora’s spikes, a relieved laugh escaping him. 

 

“I hope so, even for him, this has been one long nap.”

 

Ven and Xion were chatting with Master Yen Sid, a rare smile dancing the old man’s lips. They must have been talking about their plans for morning training, as Ven swung an imaginary Keyblade around, making wild sound effects while doing so. Aqua and Terra departed outside for a walk before they too started training. She wanted to do everything in her power to help Terra finally pass his Mark of Mastery. 

 

Ven and Xion were training under her so they could earn their Mark as well (Roxas had decided he wanted to hold off until he and Sora could train together - even though Yen Sid had already officially made Sora a master - to which he’d hopefully soon find out!) 

 

Donald and Goofy looked teary-eyed and giddy at Roxas’ words as they ran over, placing themselves on either side of their companion. 

 

“He sure deserves the good rest though!” Goofy chuckled, gazing warmly at his friend. 

 

Donald remained quiet, but his expression was similar as he patted Sora’s leg affectionately. 

 

The two of them deserved medals of some kind. Not only for all the hard work they’d put in for looking for their missing friend, but everything leading up to the final clash. 

 

Riku didn’t know anything about medal making, but they surely deserved every ounce of gratitude he could offer. 

 

“I’m beyond grateful for you two,” Riku murmured, turning his attention to them. Their eyes widened in surprise as they glanced up at him. 

 

“Seriously. I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now, but thank you. For everything, all you’ve done for him. There aren’t enough words to describe how incredible you’ve been since the beginning. You have truly been the best friends anyone could ask for. So...thank you.”

 

Donald murmured an ‘oh no’ as he hid his face with a feathered hand, shoulders trembling with emotion. 

 

Goofy sniffled and wiped away tears gathering in his eyes.

 

“Gwarsh, Riku...it...it really means a lot to hear you say that.”

 

Letting out a quaking breath, Donald wiped his face and looked at Riku with utter joy.

 

“We would stick with this little half-pint until the end.”

 

Kairi pipped in, nodding furiously in agreement.

 

“I’ve been wanting to give my thanks to you too. It has been so long since Sora has seen his mom...his dad has never really been in the picture, but you both took that role with stride. He loves you both very much.”

 

The knight and magician all but flung themselves at the Destiny pair and pulled them into firm hugs, seemingly unable to find any words to respond with. Kairi knelt down to fully hug Donald back, Riku resting a hand on his head while returning the embrace to Goofy.

 

All attention was on them now, and Ven sprung forward to get in on the hug action, nearly knocking them all over.

 

“Sorry!” He cried, “this was just too cute!”

 

Roxas had to duck and scoot his seat over to avoid losing the chair beneath him, though the bright smile on his face showed he wasn’t annoyed by the exchange in the slightest. He had a weak spot for Ven.

  
  


“Mmm...why...are people...crying?” a raspy voice questioned.

  
  


Silence struck through the room, everyone freezing in place. A soft gasp came from Roxas, who immediately leaned forward over the bed. 

 

“Sora,” he whispered shakily, pulling the boy’s hand tightly into his own.

 

**_“SORA!”_ ** a chorus of near shrieks made the said boy flinch at the intake of noise, and again at Riku and Kairi diving onto the bed, wrapping him more tightly in their arms now that his wounds were healed. Cries of ‘he’s awake!’ and choked tears filled the room. Even the sound of a painful high five from Roxas and Ven celebrating a couple of feet away. 

  
  


“W-wha-?” 

 

Sora hugged them back just as firmly, though his eyes screamed confusion. 

 

“You took a pretty long snooze there,” Riku laughed as he pulled back to get a better look at his friend. His tears dripped down onto his face, earning a quick apology from the pale-haired boy as he haphazardly brushed them away. 

 

Kairi was wiping hers away with one hand, another cradling Sora’s cheek, grin so wide her eyes crinkled.

 

“Welcome back, Sora.”

  
  


Understanding oozed into his expression and shot up to wrap them both into his arms once more. 

  
  


“You’re here,” he whispered.

  
  


“Yeah! And you better get used to it! We’re not letting you of our sight ever again!” Donald screeched, once again covering his face. Goofy put a hand on the duck’s shoulder, followed by a wet chuckle. 

 

“Yer’ gonna have a bunch of people annoyin’ you for a while, Sora. Ah-hyuck!” 

  
  


“Donald! Goofy!” any grogginess lifted from Sora’s eyes, lighting up as he flung forward to grab them, bursting with glee. 

 

It took Riku until now to notice how large the bed really was, as it was completely crowded with bodies stacked on one another. 

 

Sora’s laughter rang like the most beautiful set of bells, even with the tears that accompanied. Riku bit back the sob burning in his chest at the sound, his heart swelling with happiness unlike he’d ever felt before. He pulled Kairi into a hug of her own, grinning like a madman as she sniffled and giggled into his chest. 

 

A nearly unintelligible  _ “never do that to us again!”  _ ripped from Donald, whose head was buried between Sora and Goofy, his body almost entirely hidden in the embrace. 

 

“Never again,” Sora promised in a low murmur, closing his eyes and relaxing fully into his friends. They all remained this way for several minutes before Sora let out a shaky breath, turning his attention to Roxas, Ven, and Xion, who were all waiting for a turn at him. 

  
  


“Guys - oomph!”

 

He was cut off abruptly by Roxas as he all but crashed into his Other’s small frame. He dropped to his knees beside the bed, pressing his face almost desperately into the crook of Sora’s neck. An uncharacteristic wail was all it took for Sora to wrap his arms around Roxas’ shoulders and return the gesture. He slowly let a hand guide up to the back of the blonde spikes, cupping his head as he swayed gently back and forth to comfort him. He remained quiet, allowing Roxas to release all of the tears he needed to.

 

His eyes closed once more, chin wobbling. Sora may not have seen the boy’s reaction to his disappearance, but it was more than obviously felt by him now. No one could understand the pain Roxas must have felt in those moments, of feeling Sora’s heart shatter, while he remained fully intact.

  
  


“S-Sora…” Roxas nearly whimpered, “don’t...y-you’ve gotta...start being a little selfish. P-please, no more self-sacrificing. Promise me!”

 

“Promise.” 

 

“Let  _ us...take care of you for once.”  _

  
  


Sora gasped, eyes flying open. Pain glazed over his expression before letting out a wet chuckle and going limp into Roxas. 

 

It looked like he’d been waiting for someone to say that to him for all of his life, and Riku took to biting the inside of his cheek furiously to keep from crying again.

 

“Y-yeah. I...like the sound of that.”

  
  
  


The whole “Sora awakening” celebration lasted for hours. From the moment Donald screamed the news downstairs, there had been endless amounts of hugs, tears, and boisterous conversation. Everyone tried their best to reel it in to keep from overwhelming the poor kid, but there were several moments in which that was forgotten and reached volumes that Yen Sid had to intervene and tell them to quiet down. 

 

Feeling guilty, they scurried from his office to take the party downstairs and get Sora fed and leave the master undisturbed. He wished to speak to Sora and the rest but was content with waiting until later.

 

* * *

  
  
  


A week had passed since then.

  
  


Riku watched as chaos unfolded in the kitchen. Terra already managed to spill a pot of hot water, Aqua scolding him as she helped him clean it up. 

 

Goofy chuckled at the exchange as he was doing the dishes, earning a sheepish ‘quit it, Goofy!’ from Terra.

 

Xion was shoving Ven out of the kitchen, as he was a disaster when it came to cooking (he somehow started a fire trying to make  _ toast _ ).

 

Donald and Axel were yelling at each other, Axel having to squat down to even somewhat match the duck’s height. 

 

Roxas ran to claim Ven, ushering him to the table where Namine, Sora, Kairi, and himself sat where he couldn’t cause mischief. 

 

“I’m  _ sorry!  _ I just wanted to help!”

 

“I think you would have caused more harm than good,” Roxas smirked. Sora burst into laughter, overpowering Ven’s ‘ _ hey!’ _ .

 

“Roxas! Don’t be mean to Ven!” 

 

“Don’t take his side, Sora! You were  _ there  _ when he lit the kitchen on fire!”

 

“HA! And I thought I was the only flame head here!” Axel barked while giving Donald a vicious noogie, causing the magician to squawk in a fit and blast him in the cheek with ice ( _ “ow!”  _ ).

 

“Axeeeel, if you want to live another day you better let Donald go!” Kairi sang cheerfully.

 

“Remind me to never be around the two pyros if they train together,” Roxas muttered to Namine who was laughing into her hands. 

 

“OUCH! DONALD! OKAY, OKAY! JEEZ - I GIVE!”

 

Riku was content to watch in silence with a painfully wide grin.

 

He couldn’t recall a time where he felt so much  _ joy and love. _

  
  


Sora was still weak and would be that way for a while, but no one doubted he’d made a full recovery. It was hard to see him in pain, though. Master Yen Sid explained that though he was back and alive, his heart was severely injured. 

 

_ Whole, but cracked in the simplest of terms. _

  
  


It would mend in time, but it was agreed upon that he really needed a break (Sora surprisingly was on board as well). Sometimes he’d get a weird look in his eyes, something Riku couldn’t quite figure out.

 

Melancholy? Barely contained fright? Fatigue? All of the above? 

 

Or something else?

 

He had opened up a bit as to what happened, but he tended to get quiet, his eyes drifting somewhere far away. He had even burst into tears when accidentally startled by Xion (which she became seriously upset over).

 

No one wanted to push him too far, especially in the state he was in, but oh boy did he have a tendency to brush things off, stuff them deep down, and throw his signature grin. 

 

They couldn’t let that happen. 

 

One thing he did want to bring up was concerning, the same day he awoke, actually. 

 

He spoke of a man in a black cloak (just like the Organization’s) whom he’d never met before. Apparently, he was sort of weird and quirky, also claiming he was trapped in Shibuya. At that time, Sora had little memories left and said he trusted the guy.

 

However, the strangest part of all - 

 

He also told Sora he was a Keyblade Wielder from long ago.

 

He never gave his name and just wanted to be referred to as ‘M’. Why he was there or for how long wasn’t explained either, but simply spoke of wanting to return home. That there were people he wished to see again.

 

So, they paired up. He said he was waiting for the right person to come along and be his partner and could sense Sora was chosen by the Keyblade.

 

His life was renewed when Sora’s was but was returned ‘elsewhere’.

 

As he gave everyone the details, Riku distinctly noticed Master Yen Sid’s expression change.

 

It almost seemed like...he knew who Sora was talking about. 

  
  


He didn’t dare bring it up then, instead, waiting to confide in Aqua later on that night.

  
  


_ “You’re positive?” _

 

_ “I mean...I suppose I could have interpreted wrong...but I really have the feeling he knows more than he’s letting on.” _

 

_ “Hmm...I don’t know what to say to that...but, we’ll keep an eye on things? Maybe he simply has a hunch and is waiting to fill us in when he’s sure.” _

 

_ “Yeah...I hope that’s what it is.” _

 

_ “Time will tell.” _

 

Riku was snapped from his thoughts by a hand that waved in front of his face.

 

“Rikuuu, hello? Are ya in there?” 

 

Sora was half leaned over the table, a playful smile on his face (his eyes looked concerned though).

 

“Sorry! Zoned out there for a moment.” He could his cheeks warm into a blush as everyone at the table was staring at him. He was quick to assure he was fine, which in all honesty, he was.

 

“Dude, don’t do that again. You had a creepy ass smile on your face the whole time,” Roxas shuddered.

 

“LANGUAGE!” a deep bellow came from the kitchen that definitely belonged to Aqua.

 

_ She sounds so much like a mother scolding her child when someone swears! _

  
  


The one at fault let out a small ‘eep!’ and shrunk in his seat ever so slightly, “SORRY!”

 

No one blamed the teen on his reaction, Aqua was seriously scary when she wanted to be. 

  
  
  


A swear jar was formed only a couple of days before when Ven stubbed his toe and cried ‘fuck’ in response. 

 

The aghast expression that crossed Terra’s face was unforgettable ( _ ‘V-Ven! No, you-you didn’t just-AQUA!’). _

  
  


“You know the rules! Ten munny in the swear jar,” Namine giggled as Roxas let out a groan. 

 

“Fine!”

 

“Hey, you can’t be upset! You’re a bad influence on Ven!”

 

“Hmm, no. I think Ven is the worst influence on  _ us.”  _

 

“HUH?!” Ventus all but shrieked.

 

The room roared with laughter ( _ “What do you mean I’m the worst influence?!”) _

 

“Roxas,” Sora whispered dramatically, “you better watch what you say with Aqua around - you know she can breathe fire?”

 

“What?! N-no she can’t!” 

 

“Uh-huh!”

 

Riku chuckled at the almost fearful expression on Roxas’ face, “c’mon Sora! You don’t believe that! Don’t trick him.”

 

A choked gasp was knocked from Sora’s lungs as his head snapped to Riku - his eyes widened. 

 

Any color Sora had gained back drained from his face, his mouth slightly agape. 

 

“Sora?” Kairi murmured worriedly, “are you alright?”

 

Her hands anxiously hovered beside him, unsure of the shift in his demeanor. 

 

Silence hit the room, all aware of how to atmosphere suddenly changed.

 

_ Did I say something wrong?! _

 

“I - uh,” the boy sounded breathless, grief and panic overloading his features as his gaze shifted back and forth between Kairi and Riku. 

 

Riku watched Sora’s mood immediately shift, and it made his blood turn to ice. Their eyes met and for a brief moment - 

  
  


He thought he remembered something. Something that  _ definitely didn’t happen - _

 

 

_ ‘Sora, you don’t believe that. I know you don’t.’ _

  
  
  


Then Sora was on his feet, a forced shrill chuckle expelled from his lips that was painful to hear.

 

“Y-yeah! I’m good! Just, uh, got a little nauseous there for a sec!”

 

No one seemed reassured, even less so as tears gathered in those deep blue eyes. 

 

_ Yeah, he’s lying. _

 

“D-Donald? Could you uh - come to the bathroom with me? Y-you still have some potions to help with that, right?”

 

His voice was tight and strained, fingers twitching in a familiar manner of ‘I need to get out of here now’. 

 

“Y-yes!” Donald spoke after a moment of hesitation, confusing leaking into his expression, “follow me.”

 

The kitchen had fallen quiet too, Xion glancing over to Axel mouthing ‘what happened?’ to which the redhead shrugged helplessly.

 

Aqua and Terra both stood still, stunned by the turn of events.

 

Goofy dried his hands off and followed after his two companions instantly.

  
  
  


Kairi took Riku’s hand almost desperately, just as for a loss of words. 

 

“I-” the silver-haired boy stopped to clear the lump in his throat, “what did I say wrong?”

 

_ Did something happen? Something I can’t remember?  _

  
  


No one could provide an answer.

  
  
  
  


They didn’t come back for dinner. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. It'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora finally opens up to Riku and Kairi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter at last!!!! I finally sat down and made myself FINISH THIS SHIT. I am SO SORRY for the longest wait in the entire world - I'm a bus aid and I've been working my butt off with some hardcore punk kids, and I definitely hit a writer's block for the final chapter - but here it is!!!!

 

* * *

 

 

Sora began to spend more time with Ven and Chirithy after that night.

  
  


Sometimes there was a strange, knowing look that laid heavy in the blonde’s eyes when Sora was turned away.

 

Donald and Goofy, too, exchanged worried glances during bouts of quietness from him.

 

The morning after, the boy had come bouncing down the stairs, a complete one-eighty from his meltdown at the dining room table. He laughed it off with Riku and the others, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. 

 

_ ‘Just fell into a weird slump! Haha, sorry for worrying you guys!’ _

 

But Riku  _ was worried. _

  
  


He could tell their friends were too, but no one knew how to approach him and ask without completely shattering the kid. 

 

In some aspects, Sora really was doing a lot better! Yen Sid thought it would be best not to summon his Keyblade for the time being, but he’d slowly joined in more physical activities. He ran around with Roxas and Axel to play frisbee, worked on rebuilding physical endurance - even going so far as to getting back in the swing of Flowmotion (pun intended).

  
  


While Sora and Terra were competing in a pushup contest, one in which Sora really gave the older man a run for his munny, Riku wondered silently if his friend would always be a twig (a twig that could hit  _ very, very hard _ ). 

  
  


But he looked healthier and more himself with each passing day. 

  
  


The state of his heart was a completely different story.

  
  


Everyone was still struggling, but they could at least open up about it. Sora really seemed like he wanted to, but would either get slammed with a burst of pain or merely state he wasn’t ready to talk about certain things yet.

 

It was a comfort to know he possibly  _ would  _ start to talk soon, but it was driving the pale-haired boy nuts not knowing what he had said that sent Sora over the edge like that! Something he had to have told Donald and Goofy that very same night.

 

He wasn’t about to intrude on Sora’s trust and ask the others, but he couldn’t help the small bite of jealousy when he thought about it too hard.

 

If Kairi felt the same way, she didn’t show it. She played along with Sora’s excuse and promised him he didn’t have to apologize with a soft smile dancing across her features. 

  
  
  


It wasn’t until several days later that Sora sought Riku out, a little shaky on his feet and tears in his eyes. His hand was grasping his shirt over his heart so tightly his knuckles were white. The look on his face was all it took for Riku to aid his friend outside behind the tower to get some air.

 

He settled him down gently under a nearby tree, silent as he shifted himself beside Sora to give him something to lean against. 

 

“S-sorry,” the boy breathed, panting lightly, “it just...uhm, hurts.”

  
  


Riku gnawed on his bottom lip, his throat tightening at the statement. He had to spend several moments composing himself; he had to be strong.

 

“It’s okay,” Riku whispered as he wrapped an arm around Sora’s shoulder. “Take it easy, breathe with me, alright? I’m here.”

 

It took several minutes to calm Sora down, their breathing in complete sync as the tension leaked from his frame. The weight between them shifted when Sora allowed his body to slump, resting his head on Riku’s shoulder. It was only then that he leaned back against the tree, the bark only slightly uncomfortable against his spine.

 

“Feeling better?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Riku.”

 

Neither spoke for a while, simply looking out at the skyline and listening to the soft breeze as it rustled leaves from above. One thing that always stood out to Riku was the temperature in this world; he was never too cold or too warm, even when training. It was sort of bizarre, but not at all unpleasant. It definitely wasn’t a regular thing for there to be a breeze, as the entire place always seemed stationary. He could only guess that Master Yen Sid could change the weather at will; perhaps he sometimes liked a bit of white noise. 

 

Or maybe he knew others did. He was even more mysterious than the tower.

  
  


“Hey, Riku?”

 

The silver-haired teen jolted at the sound, having actually thought Sora had fallen asleep. 

 

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to spook ya!” the brunette sat up and turned to look at him, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

 

“You didn’t,” he denied, his mouth twitched upward, giving him away. 

 

“We should go to Destiny Islands for a few hours later.”

 

_ Huh?! _

 

 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


 

After careful planning and a hilariously devised distraction by Roxas, Xion, and Ven - the Destiny Trio stealthily made their way off world and to their own. 

 

More likely than not, Yen Sid was aware of this, but Sora didn’t want to run the risk of him saying no and spewing some reason like his heart not being in shape to gallivant about. The old master wanted to act with caution and have him remain at the tower for at least a couple more weeks, as Sora’s condition wasn’t exactly anything he’d ever seen before. 

 

Riku and Kairi understood this, while also understanding Sora’s point of view. It  _ was  _ becoming more stifling by the day, not to mention they just missed  _ home.  _

 

The last time they’d been there together was when - 

 

_ No. Don’t think about it. _

 

 So, with their plan in motion and a little magic on Donald’s part, they were able to get on the train towards Twilight Town and retrieve the Gummi Ship. 

 

Sora felt a little guilty about running off, but there were at least a handful of the others in the know, so if their plan got busted it wasn’t like no one was aware.

 

Besides,

 

_ It’s better to ask for forgiveness than permission. _

  
  
  
  


Sora stood barefoot in the water, trying to absorb every sensation around him.

 

The sand between his toes and the cool water rushing just past his ankles.

 

The warmth from the slowly descending sun heating his skin pleasantly.

 

The smell of salt and a fresh summer breeze.

 

The sound of waves rolling softly and birds flying back to their nests for the night.

  
  


It was almost too much.

  
  


Joy clashed violently with the jabbing thoughts of -

  
  


_ ‘I almost never got to experience this again.’ _

 

_ Stop. Stop. Don’t think like that. You’re here, you’re fine. Riku and Kairi are here! Pay attention, stay in the moment! You’ve already done enough to them - _

  
  


“Sora?”

 

Red hair and curious eyes bled into his vision and gave a sharp start.

 

“J-jeesh! Give me a break, Kairi!”

 

She laughed brightly, outstretching her arms towards him, “we’ve been calling you for a minute! Wanna swim?”

 

Before he could even form a response, a large amount of water was splashed at the two of them, Kairi letting out a small squeal as the water hit her face.

 

“Hey! No fair!” Sora sent a half-pout at his best friend who merely responded with a smirk. 

 

“Oh! You are so gonna get it,  _ Master _ Riku!”

 

“Yeah? Prove it, Master Sora.”

 

The brunette felt his face blush bright pink at the title, seemingly already forgotten he’d technically been named Master before he even got back.

 

Kairi snorted at that, and Sora immediately charged through the water at Riku. He lifted his leg and gave an almighty kick that sent another large splash.

  
  
  


This went on for a while, Kairi being the traitor and jumping ship every time someone got the upper hand. In the end, it was her mistake, as Sora and Riku then both teamed up on her for revenge.

 

Now they were laying in the shallow part of the water, chests heaving and heavy breathing the only sound from all of them. 

  
  


Sora’s cheeks burned from laughing so hard, and he felt more full and warm than he had in what felt like an eternity.

 

“You two just wait,” Kairi panted as she glanced over to the boys beside her, “I’ll beat you  _ both  _ one of these days.”

 

“I’ve got no doubt there, Kai,” Sora smiled, “just don’t mess us up too badly.”

 

“It probably won’t take that long, you already gave this goofball and I a pretty good challenge there.”

 

She grinned as she pushed herself into a sitting position, wringing her hair and shaking it back over her shoulders. 

 

Sora noticed it was already a bit longer again.

  
  


Letting out a deep breath, he returned his eyes to the sky above him. The clouds were orange, smeared with pink and light blue. 

  
  


It was true when he said he wanted to get out for a couple of hours.

 

Ever since coming back, everything just felt off. 

  
  
  


Moments, where he felt like all of this, was just some sort of sick trick; a personal hell, and he never actually made it home. His heart has never felt so disconnected from himself, and he knew  _ why,  _ but it scared Sora. 

 

The way his heart seemed to flicker too brightly and then dim, jagged edges rubbing and gnashing together resulting in consistent pain.

 

Seeing everyone reunited and together helped distract him, and spending time with those who had been within his heart seemed to almost take the edge off (he wondered if they could tell).

  
  
  


The only other relief was gained from the soft humming through his veins of his Keyblade, how even after all he’d done, it still chose to stay with him. 

 

At first, he detested being told not to summon it. He never said so out loud, and he knew there was no true danger at the moment - but he thought that maybe just holding that weight and keeping it close to his chest could help his heart heal from the severe damage it sustained.

 

He even dreamed about it sometimes, and it was only then that he finally felt comfortable with the arrangement. Relationships between weapon and wielder were personal - he didn’t know  _ how  _ he knew it, he just did. 

 

Though, he wasn’t sure if any of the others could hear the soft murmurs he did while on his station of awakening. Thinking back, before Destiny Islands fell to darkness, the dream he had - he knew it hadn’t  _ just  _ been a dream. To this day, he could still recall it clearly.

  
  
  
  


**_“Don’t be afraid.”_ **

  
  


**_“Y̶o̶u̵ ̵a̷r̸e̷ ̴t̴h̵e̸ ̶o̸n̸e̴ ̴w̴h̸o̶ ̷w̶i̷l̷l̸ ̶o̷p̷e̷n̵ ̸t̴h̴e̴ ̸d̵o̸o̸r̶”_ **

  
  


Pain boiled in his heart, gnawing and tearing as he let out a strangled cry.

  
  


He heard frantic voices through ears filled with cotton, far away and distant.

  
  


_ Every last one of you will be torn heart from body. _

  
  


_ Ven! _

  
  


_ Axel! _

  
  
  
  


_ No! Sora! _

  
  
  
  


_ Donald, don’t! _

  
  
  


**_Zettaflare!_ **

  
  
  
  


_ This can’t be real. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ We haven’t lost them. They still have their hearts. _

  
  
  
  
  


**_B̵u̵t̴ ̸w̴e̶ ̶h̵a̶v̶e̵ ̸t̵o̷ ̵p̵r̷o̶t̸e̸c̵t̴ ̷t̴h̷e̴m̶_ **

  
  
  
  


**_Sora!_ **

  
  
  


_ They’re gone… _

  
  


_ Alone....I’m worthless. _

  
  
  


**_S̸o̴r̵a̶,̴ ̶y̵o̴u̸ ̸d̵o̸n̸'̷t̸ ̷b̶e̶l̸i̵e̵v̴e̶ ̶t̸h̶a̸t̸.̸ ̶_ **

  
  


**_I know you don’t -_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_I know you don’t. I know you don’t I know -_ **

  
  
  


**Y O U ‘ V E**

 

**P A I D**

 

**T H E**

 

**P R I C E**

  
  
  


“Sora! Breathe! You’re okay, it’s alright! We’ve got you. You’re safe.”

  
  


“We’re here! Sora, you’ve gotta calm down!”

  
  


“Look at me, look at me. We’re okay! Breathe, just breathe.”

  
  


Air tore at his lungs desperately. The world around him swirled with brilliant colors of red and green. He couldn’t focus, he couldn’t  _ breathe.  _

  
  


“It’s okay, it’s okay.”

  
  
  


Sora felt warmth cupping his cheeks, his vision focused on the person the hands belonged to.

  
  


_ Riku. _

  
  
  


“I-I...I’m sorry!”

  
  
  


“Don’t apologize. It’s okay, follow my breathing.”

  
  
  


It took several minutes, but his heart finally silenced and his mind cleared.

 

The boy realized he was being held tightly by both of his closest friends. His head lulled against Riku’s chest, a small hand that had to belong to Kairi ran through his hair and clasped his hand tightly.

  
  


“Are you with us?” came the deeper of the two voices.

  
  


“Y-yes.” Sora hated how weak and vulnerable he sounded, tears of frustration built in his eyes.

  
  


“You don’t have to feel ashamed, Sora. Just let it out. It’s okay not to be alright. You’ve held so much in for so long - let it go.”

  
  


Kairi’s words hit harder than he thought they would. 

  
  


So, he did. He let the past several months spew from him like a volcano that finally erupted.

  
  


He bawled. 

  
  


Sobs and screams at the unfairness of  _ everything. _

  
  
  
  


He wailed loudly, unintelligible screeching of the pain he was enduring. The agony of the Games and death he had to witness and could do absolutely nothing about. 

  
  


He cried like a child who had no true scale of sorrow.

  
  
  


Sora didn’t know how long it continued, but by the time he began to fall into an exhausted whimper, the sun had completely exited the scene, the moon and the light of other worlds were the only things lighting the beach against the smooth-rolling waves.

  
  
  


_ Well, Riku’s shirt is officially ruined  _ he thought absentmindedly. He hadn’t realized how tightly he’d scrunched the fabric until he went limp in the comforting hold, tears and snot drenched smeared at least half of the hoodie. 

  
  


“Sora. I - I know you didn’t want to leave me. I know you...wanted to save me. But why, why put yourself through s-so much p-pain?” 

 

Kairi was crying too, and even without looking at his other friend, he knew tears were falling as well.

  
  


“I…” A choked sob. “I wasn’t...I....I-I’m so s-sorry. I...never w-wanted to tell anyone about this. B-but...I was going to f-fade even before I went...after you.”

  
  


“ _ W-what?”  _ came a small voice from Riku, sounding younger than he had in years. Sora flinched at the innocence in his tone.

  
  


“I...I didn’t know what else to do! I didn’t know what else I  _ could do!”  _

  
  
  


“Slow down, slow down. What do you mean?” Sora glanced up at a more composed boy than he had been mere seconds ago. However, his hold on him tightened for a moment, expressing the fear all three felt.

  
  


“I... _ I had to do it, Riku!  _ Everyone...was gone.  **Dead.** It - it happened so fast! I couldn’t do it alone! Y-you w-w-were all - “

  
  


Sora couldn’t find any words. He didn’t know how he could explain the death of not only his closest friends and comrades but his own “death”. He wanted to shriek every time he thought about it - and even if he’d told Donald and Goofy, and then Ven with the help of Chirithy - 

  
  


_ It hurt so much. _

 

_ And it hurt even more because nobody else could remember it happened. _

  
  


Sora had originally planned on taking that specific horror to the grave, but it affected him so deeply that it followed him like a shadow. Sometimes, he’d look at his friends, and they’d suddenly shift into bloody versions of themselves; begging for Sora to save them.

  
  


He noticed something  _ close  _ to recognition in Riku and Kairi’s eyes, like a far off memory; a scattered dream.

  
  


**_You don’t believe that._ **

  
  
  


“Sora. When, when did this happen?” Riku’s voice started to shake once again, his green eyes wide and scared.

  
  
  


“The part of Xehanort that possessed Terra. Y-you would only remember how his Will appeared and saved us...but...Namine was the one who was able to reach that form of his. I...spoke with her. In...the Final World. She was able to communicate with him and save us from...what happened originally.”

  
  


“We...are still confused, Sora. W-what happened in the first place?”

  
  


He felt Kairi press against him on the other side, both of his dearest people holding onto him tightly to offer some sort of comfort; but it only made Sora want to scream again.

  
  


“He...he managed to strike Ven down! And then Axel! He c-came for you, Kairi! He tried to protect you! A-And then I did...but Donald...he used his massive attack! It...it demolished Xehanort, but it left him completely drained! Nearly half of us were taken out in seconds!”

  
  


“B-but then...that tornado of Heartless came. It...It took... **_All of you!_ ** Riku - you - you and I...were the only ones left! But, I felt it - I felt them all  _ die!  _ I couldn’t go on...and you - you stood in front of them and just took it! You knew we were both going to get killed, but you still jumped in front of me! I was useless - I couldn’t do  **_anything!”_ **

  
  


“But then...I ended up in the Final World. That’s where I met Chirithy. My body...it was scattered all over the place! It was only thanks to all of you that I retained any sort of form at all! I...put myself back together. I found pieces of myself and continued until I was whole again.”

  
  


“So...S-so...I used the Power of Waking. I used it to bring you all back. I fought this weird Heartless...a Lich is what the younger Xehanort called it. He - he had stolen your hearts and bodies! I don’t know how...but I was somehow able to change time. Reverse it I guess...I don’t know. But then young Xehanort came to me and said I ‘already paid the price’. I didn’t believe him...b-but he was right…”

  
  


“I didn’t feel it until I beat Xehanort. The real him. B-but then I knew I was screwed. I-I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I know I’m impulsive, and reckless, and self-sacrificing - but I didn’t think I’d die! I would have...disappeared anyway, s-so I wanted…”

  
  


Another sob.

  
  


“I wanted to save Kairi!”

  
  
  


Silence.

  
  


The only sound was Sora panting from his long rant, both from exertion and terror. His head bowed down and eyes shut tightly prevented him from seeing their reactions, but he could  _ feel them. _

  
  
  


_ Devastation. Horror. Guilt.  _

  
  
  


“Oh...oh my god.”

  
  


If Kairi had been crying before, she was absolutely losing it now.

  
  


The shaking Sora felt belonged to Riku, who was quieter in his meltdown, but a meltdown it was either way.

  
  
  


“Y-you...did all of that...for us? You literally  _ rewrote time?!” _

  
  
  


_ Again. _

  
  
  


_ “I couldn’t do it alone! Fight  _ **_all the Seekers of Darkness by myself?!_ ** Just to fight them all again? And then  _ Xehanort himself?! That’s crazy!  _ **_That’s insane! He_ ** _ was insane!  _ I had to do it! Please...please understand! I thought I’d be okay! You were all back, and everything was  _ fine!  _ I thought he was lying to me!”

  
  


“Breathe, Sora. Please. I - I promise, we’re not mad.”

  
  


_ What? _

  
  
  


“Y-you’re not?”

  
  
  


“No!” Kairi cried as she burrowed her head into Sora’s chest. 

  
  
  


“Were you planning on keeping this to yourself forever?”

  
  


Riku looked  _ so sad.  _ Tears ran down his pale cheeks, sniffling quietly.

  
  
  


“...Yes.”

  
  
  


**_Sora, you don’t believe that._ **

  
  
  
  
  


He hurt. His heart hurt, his head hurt. His body ached. His mind was a wreck.

  
  
  


But, in an odd way...Sora felt lighter for having finally told them. Of course, he felt terrible seeing them so terribly upset. 

  
  
  


And even as upset as they were, they seemed relieved for him finally spilling his guts out to them.

  
  
  


He knew he’d been worrying the others by keeping his mouth shut; throwing his signature smile instead.

  
  


For the first time ever, nobody believed it. His smile was no longer reassuring, it was painful. To him, lying, and to the others who saw right through it.

  
  
  


Sora had been a beacon of light and a savior to others for so long - he didn’t know how to be anything else. 

  
  


He didn’t know how to accept help.

  
  


For the longest time, he got away with it. 

  
  


Now? 

  
  


He needed help. He needed support. He needed others to take care of him because honestly,  _ he was in so much pain.  _

  
  


Riku and Kairi were the first ones to see his mask truly slip off, and it felt right that it was them to see Sora in his most vulnerable moment.

  
  
  
  
  


The rest of the night was spent on the very same beach, quiet whispers and hugs being offered and readily accepted.

  
  
  


_ ‘We’ve got you.’ _

  
  
  


They both repeated it like a mantra, and Sora could feel the light that ignited between them to warm the boy’s shattered heart. 

  
  
  
  


They remained just as close until the sun rose, 

  
  
  
  


And Sora’s heartfelt more full and loved than it had since the moment Ven was returned to his body.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was going to be hard, a long journey with huge obstacles. It was going to hurt, it was going to require a lot of inner strength and communication.

  
  
  
  


But there was no room for doubt in him. 

  
  
  


He felt the love from not just Kairi and Riku, but from everyone, he’d saved through his multiple adventures. From everyone, he met along the way, start to finish.

  
  
  
  


And his Keyblade.

  
  
  


It still continued to hum and fill him with purpose. 

  
  
  


Sora was injured, and tired, and hurt.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But just as he always did, he rose to the challenge. 

  
  
  


And this time, he had an army of warriors backing him up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He took a long deep breath and knew everything would be okay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  * **_**_T H E  E N D -_**_**



 

 


End file.
